


Fool of a Took

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bad Tolkien References, Bamf Walt, Genkill Bingo, M/M, Tentacles but not the sexy-times type, Tim just so done, Walt being cute, pre slash, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: "The Pool is up to the wall at the Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin." Tims voice floated out of the darkness“Dude did you just quote Tolkien?” Walt turned from where he was staring at the black oily water.





	Fool of a Took

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Bingo cards prompts Tentacles for Walt and Doc , hope you enjoy silly short and just the boys being well themselves

" _ The Pool is up to the wall at the Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. _ " Tims' voice floated out of the darkness

 

“Dude, did you just quote Tolkien?” Walt turned from where he was staring at the black oily water.

 

Tim’s lips quirks slightly “What can’t  I have read the books” 

 

Walt shook his head smiling “It's cool, just did not take you for a fan of High Fantasy s’all “ 

 

“Come on Hasser, Griego made it clear he wants the area scouted “ Tim walked down to the banks of the murky pool, thick mist shrouded most of the other bank from view, and Walt had a strong feeling he did not want to know what lay on the other side. 

 

“Yeah well if Encino could learn to read maps properly we would not be lost in this fucked up place,” Walt shuddered as he looked at the landscape, a wrong turn and the mother of all shamals had led them to this point, lost with no fucking idea where they were , the air smells stale and the sounds that came out of the mist were not what Walt would call comforting.

 

The plus side of their predicament was being sent out on patrol with Doc, he had to admit that he may be kind of was crushing hard on the hirsute Corpsman , this was not something you admitted to when you were stuck with a bunch of Neanderthal Marines, well maybe Gunny might get it he saw the puppy dog eyes he threw at Nate, the UST between those two was hilarious.

  
  


Walt picked up a flat rock and skimmed it out into the water where it skipped three times, before sinking, Tim turned and glared at Walk “You did not just do that Hasser” 

 

Walt shrugged  picking up another flat pebble “what” 

 

Before Tim could reply He was flung up into the air, a very  long oily tentacle had emerged from the water and was now holding Tim’s dangling body 

 

“Hasser! shoot the fucking thing” Tim yelled down his pack and assault rifle having been shaken from him by the tentacled assailant. 

 

“Oh, Shit!”  Walt ran to the edge of the water and looked up to where Tim dangled, looking back out to the murky water he could see a bulbous misshapen head appear, yellow fangs dripping with saliva open waiting to feast on the Corpsman.

 

“Oh no you don’t you tentacled freak” Walt fired a volley at the tentacle that held Tim, the creature screamed dropping Tim into the water, Walt kept firing while Tim struggled to the shore, the creature thinking better of its snack disappeared back under the oily depths 

 

“Fuck Yeah you don’t mess with Devil Dogs” Walt yelled at the creatures retreating shape.

 

Shivering and coughing Tim glared at Walt, “that's why we don’t throw rocks into dark creepy lakes Walt” 

 

“Excuse me where is the thank you for saving my hot ass Walt” Walt harrumphed both men side eyeing the lake as the put distance between themselves and it 

 

Tim muttered darkly “Fool of a Took” as he retrieved his fallen pack and weapon. 

 

Walt grinned “Come on man you gotta admit I did just save you” 

 

“Yeah Yeah Hasser you did good, just any Stone doors with Elven writing we come across leave them the fuck alone”  Tim grinned slinging a wet arm over Walts' shoulders, pulling him in for a hug.

“Remind me to thank you properly if and when we get home” Tim whispered huskily into Walts' ear.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
